The Ascended
by RazorStormInc
Summary: Gohan Is Forced To Display His Power. He had expected Videl's initial reaction, but didn't expect things to turn out as they did. Discoveries, power, and more discoveries. Also, a stupidly powerful OC with a love for singing. Rated 'M' for cursing and mentions of sex.
1. Not So Tokusentai

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been a normal day, by most standards. Videl glared daggers at Gohan, Erasa babbled like an idiot, and Sharpner simply could not give less of a shit what was happening around him. Then something happened. It pushed this day outside the range of "normal". A meteor decided it would suddenly hurtle towards Satan City.

_**This Of Course Was Certain To Ruin A Certain Person's Life.**_

Everyone was gathered outside to blissfully watch the bright spectacle above them. All but Gohan. The poor sap was suspended in time, weighing his options.

_Do Nothing, Saving Him From Videl's Wrath Forever._

_Destroy The Meteor, Saving The Planet, But Earning Him Videl's Wrath_

_**Any Other Options Have Already Been Ruled Out By The Fact That The Meteor Was Only Moments Away From Striking The Planet.**_

Gohan's brain didn't let him choose. His heroic instinct kicked in. He stepped forward, past the rest of the students. His serious face caught Videl's attention.

"Gohan... what are you doing?"

Gohan gave her a big smile,"I'll explain later."

"Wha-"

He cut her off by powering up; forming a small crater under his feet, then shot a powerful blast at the incoming killer of planets. The resulting explosion knocked everyone off their feet and covered them with fine grains of sand and blades of grass. Once the dust had settled, Gohan immediately regretted decision. Videl was standing in front of him, wearing a bat shit insane monstrosity of a smile.

_**Gohan Prepared Himself For The Worst. **_

"Gohan, I think you have some questions to answer." She stated, tilting her head slightly to the side as she spoke. It seemed what he did really piss her off. It didn't matter, he had no choice.

"Videl, I can explain."

"Yes, I hope you can! It's not really nescessary though _**Gold Fighter**_, to think you were sitting beside me in class the entire time!" She yelled before laughing like a maniac. Weeks of searching and it turns out the Gold Fighter was the class nerd.

"Well-" Gohan started before being cut off by his classmates.

"That was amazing, Gohan! I knew you were special!" Squealed Erasa as she latched onto Gohan's arm. She blushed upon feeling the rippling muscles underneath.

"That was hella cool man," One of the jocks said.

"I-I don't t-think it was so cool," Sharpner stammered, failing miserably at hiding his amazement.

Videl spoke up again, having regained her composure,"I thought you might be able to fight Gohan, I've seen your stance. I didn't, however, think you were one to use tricks. It doesn't matter; it just further proves that you are the Gold Fighter."

Gohan scowled "They're not tricks, and excuse me for not knowing I was supposed to let the meteor destroy the planet," He said while taking a Neil DeGrasse Tyson-esque defensive posture.

"**How could it not be a trick? You're human! Humans can't destroy meteors!**" Videl was absolutely livid. She wasn't sure if it was because of her disappointment in Gohan, or the fact that she was powerless yet he was not.

"**Well I did, and may I remind you that by doing so I saved this pathetic excuse of a planet!**"

This comment made Videl draw back.

_**There was silence between the two. Gohan was the first to speak.**_

"Look, they're not tricks, and I'll prove it." He stated as he began to smile again.

"How?" Videl wasn't as angry after the last comment.

"I'll teach you how to do it yourself."

_**Her face brightened. She didn't know why, but she began to jump up and down.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been nearly two weeks since Gohan began teaching Videl. He had already taught her how to fly and sense ki. Her control was excellent. And since he was such an excellent teacher, he got Piccolo to give her a gi with Gohan's personal symbol on it.

[孫]

_**Gohan decided he would teach her something new.**_

"Videl! Come here!" She stopped practicing and ran over to him.

"Yes Gohan?"

"You remember me destroying that meteor, right?" Gohan smiled at the face she made.

"Are you going to teach me how to do that?" She was practically bouncing up and down.

"Yes, I am, but you need to calm down first. You'll never accomplish anything if you get that excited."

She did as she was told.

"Now, we're going to start with something small." He looked around and spotted a large tree.

He told her to first extend her arm to the tree with an open hand. Next he told her to concentrate her ki into her palm, and let it build outside her body. She succeeded in doing this. A bright blue sphere with jagged black edges now floated in front of her hand. He told her to release it.

"Expel the energy from your body." When she did, oh boy did shit get real. The jagged sphere blasted straight through the tree, and went on to completely obliterate the mountain behind it.

Videl fell to her knees. "I-I did it! That was amazing!"

"I'll say..." Gohan started, left completely speechless by her surprising power,"That was surprising, Videl! I didn't think your first ki blast would be so powerful!"

This made Videl frown,"Are you saying you doubted me?"

"No! I'm just saying that I didn't think you could do THAT!" He defended while pointing at the giant crater that used to be the site of a mountain. It was too late though. Videl was in that state where she would only believe what she herself thought. She lashed out. To Gohan's suprise the kick connected, and it hurt. This suprised Videl even more. She watched him as he held his side, looking at her with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't think I would actually be able to hurt you." She said in a slightly concerned voice. Gohan began to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, I couldn't be happier that you've become so strong!"

This made Videl smile. Gohan began looked at the rubble once more, and began to wonder what Vegeta would do if he found out what he was doing. Krillin had taken the news well.

Flashback

_Gohan looked at Videl with a proud look on his face. He had only been teaching her for a few days and she had already begun to show promise. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Krillin approaching. _

_"__**I wonder what he wants...**__" He said, trailing off as he glanced over at Videl. He then realized how revealing her gi was. It gave everyone a clear view of her cleavage. He frowned when he thought of what Krillin might think. "__**Dammit**__," He muttered before telling Videl to land._

_Krillin landed in front of them, but the first thing he noticed was Videl._

_"__**Who is this Gohan?**__" He asked in a teasing voice. "__**She wouldn't happen to be your girlfriend would she?**__"_

_This made Videl blush, though he didn't blush as hard as Gohan._

_"__**No, Krillin! I'm teaching her how to fight like us!**__" Gohan yelled, unable to control his voice._

_"__**I see. Yes, she does look a good bit stronger than the average human. I was sent to tell you that Piccolo wants to see her progress.**__"_

_"__**Oh, well tell him - wait if he sent you to tell me that, then you already knew who she was! why did you ask if she was my girlfriend?**__"_

_"__**Well it's pretty obvious that you like her. Why else would you give her such a revealing gi?**__"____he said, finishing his sentence with a sneer._

_Gohan blushed,"__**Well, I-**__" _

_"__**Gohan-kun**__," Videl started in a menacing voice,"__**have you been sneaking looks at my chest?**__"_

_This made Gohan blush even harder,"__**N-No I-**__"_

_"__**You have, haven't you? Well I'll give you the best seat in the house!**__" She yelled before grabbing Gohan's head and holding it firmly in between her breasts, and she didn't let go until he passed out._

_"__**Serves you right,**__" She said before looking at Krillin, they stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter._

_"__**Looks like you've got him handled. Don't be too rough now!**__" Krillin said before flying off._

End Flashback

Gohan began to laugh, only for his happiness to give way to a scowl. There was a pissed ki, and when I say pissed it was more like pure rage ready to destroy everything that earned its fury. The absolutely terrifying ki was headed straight for them. Gohan looked at Videl and she was quite obviously scared, she was shaking.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" Gohan said as the the source of her fear landed.

"**You, brat, will explain what you are doing here! Who did that large ki belong to?**"

Gohan didn't say a thing. He merely stepped aside revealing a shaken Videl.

"This is Videl. I am currently teaching her to fight as we do." Gohan wasn't scared of Vegeta, as he was still much more powerful than him. It seemed that the short exlpanation calmed the still livid Saiyan prince, at least to an extent.

"You did not tell me you would be doing this! From now on you _**will**_ register such things with me!" Vegeta's arrogance was still as strong as ever.

"I do _not _answer to you, Vegeta," Gohan growled

Vegeta growled at this, but did not argue. He sometimes forgot that the line of command among the remaining Saiyans never truly existed.

He eyed the environment carefully before his gaze landed on a tree which had been blown in half. His eyes then followed a trench which stopped at a impressive crater.

"Did she do that?" He asked, becoming interested in how powerful she may be.

"Yes, she did. Her first ki blast did far more than I thought it would." Gohan was still impressed with the power she released.

"Meet me at Capsule Corp." Vegeta stated while eying Videl, still interested in her strength.

"Why?" Gohan began to wonder what Vegeta was after.

"We are going to get a power level reading. We are going to see just how strong she is."

Capsule Corporation

Gohan and Videl were greeted at the gate by Vegeta and Bulma, the latter explained how she would get the reading. They soon stepped into a room with a contraption similar to an MRI machine. Bulma got Videl to lay on a cushioned table which bulma then slid into place inside the machine. She pressed a couple of buttons and flipped a switch. Suddenly, Videl's power was forced to its maximum, shaking the room slightly. Then a reading flashed on a screen on the wall, the number surprising everyone. Vegeta scowled and looked at the girl who was currently looking at the number. She had no idea what to think, as she hadn't heard of 'power levels' until recently.

"It's quite impressive for a human, girl." Vegeta stated, making Videl smile.

Gohan was still shocked at the number. It was far higher than he thought it would be.

**215,000**

The next month consisted of Gohan teaching Videl to control both her physical strength and the strength of her ki blasts, the former of which which she had no problem learning. In fact she was quite the natural. She was able to bring it down to where it was before her training, then bring herself up to full power in an instant. Her power itself also grew considerably. They checked her power every week. the one after her first reading was **230,000** which is already far beyond what any human should be able to achieve with the type of training he was giving her. The third reading was **265,000**, and then the fourth was **305,000**, which is simply insane for a human. [Note: There Is No Buu]

What annoyed him the most is that she still shouldn't be able to injure him, but she, like his mother, somehow managed to do so.

"Videl, I think we should call it a day. We have school tomorrow," He said while breaking his stance.

"I think so to. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't keep up with you." She was covered in dirt and blood. "Plus I really need a shower."

"So do I," he said with a chuckle.

_**At this moment, Videl put on a serious face.**_

"Gohan, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Videl?"

"Tomorrow, after school, I want you to challenge my father to a fight."

"What?" Gohan was shocked, to say the least.

"He's become too arrogant, and going on what I've learned from you, I can say with certainty that he didn't defeat Cell. Please, Gohan, do this for me."

Gohan didn't know what to do. Videl was practically begging him to fight her father; He felt that it would be rude and insensitive to tell her that he wouldn't.

"Very well, I will fight your father," He said with a caring tone.

"Thank you, Gohan," She said before doing something gohan didn't expect. she kissed him.

"Thank you," She said again before flying away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day went by very slowly, and not many words were passed between Gohan and Videl.

The day began with crime, alot of crime. The most violent of which involved countless killings by a gang that had been hammering nails into Videls mentality for months. But this was different, she's had enough. She followed them to their base of operations and blew it to hell, leaving nothing more than a few pieces of rubble and a crater, glad to finally be rid of the threat. Her display of power did not go unnoticed. As soon as she landed she was hounded by reporters, but she was easily able to evade them. When she got to school, the first thing she noticed was a very uncomfortable looking Gohan surrounded by girls. This pissed her off, so she pushed all the girls out of the way and sat right next to Gohan.

"Morning, Videl." He said in a happy voice

She was silent, so he assumed she didn't want to talk until he had done what he promised to do.

_**Hercule's Dojo**_

Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa all approached the dojo. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Videl? I know Gohan is strong, but challenging the world champion is a bit much."

This caused Videl to laugh harder than she ever has, but she didn't say anything, she was going to let Gohan's actions speak for her.

When they entered the dojo they were immediately assaulted by the smell of sweat. They hurried to find Hercule. Upon doing so they approached him.

"Hello, Videl, here to train with your friends?"

"No, I'm not, my newest friend wishes to challenge you to a fight," She said while pointing to Gohan, who wore a serious face,"After all the training he's done to be able to beat you, I think it would be rude to turn him down."

"I see, so the boy wants a match does he? Well I'll try to go easy on him!" Hercule finished his sentence with a laugh. They got into the ring and dropped into stance. Gohan was actually impressed, Hercule's stance was near perfect, but that didn't matter in this match.

_Hercule_

Hercule dashed forward to deliver a straight, but Gohan dodged and delivered a blow to Hercule's solar plexus [Note: Gohan has lowered his power to just above Hercule's]. Hercule quickly recovered from the punch and delivered a 360° kick to Gohan's face. Before the kick connected, Gohan raised his power slightly and negated the damage. After recovering, he performed a sweep kick, knocking Hercule on his back, and used the momentum to deliver a heavy downward kick to his stomach, then raised his power again before landing a second, effectively winning the fight.

Gohan immediately walked away, not bothering to help him up.

"**Hey boy! Who the hell are you?**" Hercule was clearly frustrated with his loss.

Gohan looked back at him for a moment,"I'm just a simple delivery boy"

This comment made Hercule's eyes go wide. Gohan then made his way back to Videl.

"Satisfied?" He asked her, still not quite understanding why she wanted him to do this, as it clearly didn't do anything about Hercule's arrogance.

Videl nodded then shot a hateful glance at her father. They exited the dojo and the headed outside.

"That was incredible Gohan!" Erasa latched onto Gohan's arm again, but let go when she recieved a glare from Videl.

"Incredible? Gohan just beat the shit out of the world champion! Words can't describe that!" Sharpner yelled, not even trying to hide his amazement this time around.

"Either way, it was impressive." Videl said, obviously proud that Gohan had beaten her father. "Gohan, what do you want to do? Should we get back to training?"

"Sure, but I have something special planned. I'm going to take you back to Kami's Lookout. I'll explain what we're going to do once we get there."

"OK, Gohan. Bye guys!" Videl yelled as she and Gohan flew into the distance.

Sharpner and Erasa were left stunned.

"They flew away..." They said in unison.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Kami's Lookout**_

Gohan and Videl landed on the floating platform soon after leaving Satan City. Greeting them was of course Piccolo and Dende.

Piccolo gave Gohan a nod of acknowledgement before turning to Videl,"You've improved quite a bit."

"Thank you." Videl said while petting Piccolo's head. She stopped when she got a growl of disapproval

"Why are you here Gohan?" Piccolo was used to seeing the two of them at the look out, but they usually only came when Piccolo asked them to.

"I was wondering if we could use the Pendulum Room. I'm eager to see how much she can take with what combat experience she has."

"I don't see the problem. Very well, follow me." Dende was also impressed with Videl's power. It was far beyond what even the most accomplished human martial artists dreamed of. What was truly strange was that there was nothing truly special about the way Gohan had been training her.

When Videl stepped into the Pendulum Room she didn't know what to think. She looked at Gohan, and he smiled back at her.

"Now, stand in the middle of the circle and prepare yourself." Dende said, and waited for them to do as they were told.

"What are we doing, Gohan," Videl asked, not quite understanding what was going on.

"We're going to go back in time and fight some crooks who aren't exactly normal." Gohan stated as if this itself was normal.

"Wha-" Videl began to protest but was cut off by a bright light.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Silens Incendia**_

The planet they landed on was barren, covered in craters, and had barely a soul to speak of on its surface. But Gohan and Videl could both tell that there was heavy fighting taking place, and it was extremely one-sided.

_**The planet was know as Silens Incendia, and was currently under siege by Frieza and the Ginyu Force.**_

Gohan and Videl looked at each other for a moment before taking flight towards the ki signatures Gohan recognized as the Ginyu Force. Frieza's ki signature was in the opposite direction.

"You could have warned me, asshole!"

"Sorry..."

There was an akward silence between them, but Videl couldn't hold up against the puppy-eyes that Gohan was sending her way. She sighed before she spoke.

"So, Gohan, we went back in time, right? Are there any rules I should be aware of?"

"No worries, Videl. Nothing you do here will affect the timeline at all."

"Got it, Gohan"

They then continued to fly towards the Ginyu Force's location, and soon landed on the battle field. All heads turned towards them.

"Oh look, more weaklings." Recoome was the first to speak.

"They don't look like they're from this planet." Jeice added

They activated their scouters and waited for a reading.

Gohan's power level was at **43,500**

Videl's was at **37,000**

"Not bad. It's not quite enough though." Ginyu stated.

"Ha! What a couple of weaklings! Even with that kind of power you can't win!" Guldo had started spewing nonsense, and Videl decided to silence him.

"**Be quiet you disgusting green wretch!**" She yelled before unleashing a massive wave of energy. The explosion shook the planet and left nothing of Guldo, save for a massive crater where he had been standing.

The moment she unleashed the blast the Ginyu's scouters registered a power level spike of **110,000**, then it settled back down to **52,000**.

"It looks like you've got this Videl," Said Gohan before he sat down on a piece of rubble.

"It seems that these two are stronger than we thought." Burter stated, he was slightly worried, but he didn't think too much about it.

Then Videl said something that caught them off guard. In the best evil voice she could produce, which was by all means very evil, she said,"How about we play a game? Let's have a series of one-on-one elimination matches. You four fight me one at a time, until either one of you kills me, or I kill all of you."

"You're on! You don't stand a chance!" Recoome yelled.

Then the four did something she hadn't expected: They started playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. Burter came out on top, after him would be Recoome, then Jeice, and lastly Ginyu. None of them actually thought she would get past Burter, though.

_Burter_

_**Videl And Burter stepped to the side, eyeing each other as they walked. **_

Once they were in the middle of the clearing they sank into stance, and immediately started the fight. At first neither were making much progress, but then Videl took a hard blow to the ribs. Rebounding almost immediately she landed a kick to his right kidney, and a punch to his solar plexus. The next minute or so was filled with a heated exchange of countless blows, that is until Videl dodged one, spun a hard 720°, and landed a straight kick to Burter's sternum. This sent him flying through a mountain. He stopped himself, and the sudden loss of momentum created a large billowing cloud of dust behind him.

"**This can't be happening! I'm the fastest in the universe!**" Burter yelled in frustration, earning him a maddening smirk from Videl.

"Are you, now? I was certain that being the _**fastest in the universe **_meant that there is no one faster than you." Videl said in a joking voice.

This comment sent Burter into a frenzy. He lashed out madly, now unable to land a single blow.

"She sure is giving Burter a run for his money." Recoome said in a serious voice. He then turned towards Gohan,"Hey, kid! What planet are you from?"

Gohan decided to portray himself as a Saiyan. "Vegeta," he started, pausing to watch the fight for a moment. "I'm a Saiyan"

"You're a Saiyan? That's suprising," Ginyu started, and then stopped to observe Gohan for a few seconds. "Where is your tail?"

"It was ripped off during a raid a few years back," Gohan lied.

Ginyu didn't say another word, as the kid seemed to be telling the truth.

A resounding 'boom' brought everyone's attention back to the fight. Videl had sent Burter plummeting to the ground, and he was now embedded in the rock. She approached him and began an unrelenting barrage of punches to his stomach, ending off with a powerful downward kick that formed a crater under him. She then shot into the air and raised her ki its maximum. Then she extended her arm and began to charge a highly concentrated ball of energy that shot sparks in all directions.

Ginyu's scouter lit up like a Christmas tree, showing a power level of **340,000**.

"Oh, Shit! Everyone move!" Ginyu shouted. The observing group proceeded to retreat a mile or two, and hovered in the air to watch the unfolding event. Even from where they were they could hear what Videl said next.

"_Eat this_!**Eagle Shot**!

The super charged ball shot forward, and hit with the force of a meteor, a devastating explosion sent shockwaves rippling across the planet.

The other warriors found themselves retreating a hundred more miles to evade the blast. When the dust cleared, there was no evidence that Burter had ever existed. The remaining members of the Ginyu Force began to panic. Ginyu took a defensive posture while facing Gohan and pressed the button on the side of his scouter.

"Lord Frieza, two highly powerful fighters have appeared on the battlefield. One of them has already killed Guldo and Burter! One is a Saiyan, and the one who killed them is of an unknown race. We are outmatched, and are in need of assistance!" He was practically yelling.

At his location, Frieza was livid. He had been sipping wine when the call came in,"Can't you Imbeciles do anything correctly?"

"Please, Lord Frieza, we cannot win! If we do not receive immediate assistance, we will be killed!"

Frieza calmed down a bit,"Very well, I am on my way."

The Ginyus flew away, yelling about revenge and other such bullshit. Soon after, Frieza landed on the battlefield.

"I congratulate you. killing two of the Ginyu Force is quite a feat, especially for a Saiyan and... whatever you are. _But I'm afraid I have to cut your fun short_." Frieza finished in the most menacing voice imaginable. He watched as they began to talk. He decided he would give them the courtesy of a final chat, and waited patiently for them to finish.

"You can't beat him as you are now, Videl."

"He may be far more powerful than me, Gohan, but that doesn't mean I can't win."

"What do you mean, Videl?"

"During one of my personal training sessions I created a technique that draws in the power of everthing within its range."

Gohan looked dumbfounded. He thought she was talking about the Spirit Bomb. He was wrong but he wasn't far off. Videl walked towards Frieza and spoke to him,"I'm not idiotic enough to think that I can defeat you. Seeing as I am about to die, would you mind giving me a few minutes to pray?"

Frieza smiled. It was not often he found someone with common sense, and this girl recognized that she was inferior, so he decided to let her. "Very well, you may give your final lamentations and regrets to your god."

"You have my thanks." Videl said as she raised her outstretched right hand to the sky.

After a minute or so, Frieza began to notice something, the girl was sneering at him. "What is with that look on your face, woman?" His voice was low, menacing, but that didn't scare Videl. She already had the upper hand. She nodded towards the sky twice, and Frieza looked up. He barely kept himself from screaming. The atmosphere was dominated by the largest ball of energy he had ever seen. Gohan saw it as well. Both he and Frieza were in too much shock to do anything. The ball began to pulse, shrinking gradually, condensing until it was about the size of the moon. In its new size it was brighter, and gave off a chill that froze nearly everything. It radiated pure power, causing the sea to swell.

"Thank you for waiting," Videl said as Frieza looked at her with a face imbued with a mixture of both gut-wrenching terror and pure rage. "My prayers have been answered. **Vibrant Rapture Cannon**"

The massive ball moved quickly, and slammed Frieza into the dirt with the force of an asteroid, and had the effect of one to boot. The impact sent a shockwave that not only dispersed the clouds, but began to rip apart Incendia's surface as well, raising it into the atmosphere. In the next instant, an explosion rippled through the galaxy, destroying several planets.

_**Then everything went white.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gohan and Videl found themselves in the Pendulum Room. Vegeta was there as well.

Gohan sighed,"We're back. When did you get here, Vegeta?"

"I've been watching since your woman started pummeling Burter into the dirt," He said with a smirk.

"I am not his woman!" Videl shouted, though she didn't know why she was so angry.

"Sure as hell seems like it to me." Vegeta said, finishing his sentence with a sneer followed by a hearty laugh.

Gohan looked around, and his eyes landed on someone he had thought he wouldn't see again for a long time: his father.

"Father..." Gohan was too battle-hardened to cry, but he did issue a large smile.

He started to walk towards his father, but stopped when he noticed the two figures at Goku's side.

"Gohan this is Bardock and Fasha, your grandparents."

Gohan stood there for a moment before looking back and forth between Fasha and Videl. He realized he was being disrespectful, and quickly bowed.

Goku laughed,"I don't think they care about such formalities Gohan." Goku turned to the two older Saiyans,"Sorry, his mother raised him to be "proper". She wanted him to be a... um..."

"…A productive and responsible member of society?" Fasha finished with a questioning tone.

"Yeah, lame, that's it!" Goku responded with a laugh. "Most of her plan didn't work though. He's stronger than I am!"

"Is he now?" Fasha walked over to Gohan, sniffed him a couple of times, and smiled,"So he is. Impressive…" She then turned to Videl. It was then that Gohan realized how similar they were. "This human girl is pretty strong." Fasha's voice held a hint of fascination.

Goku spoke up at this,"She's strong all right. I didn't know a human could get so strong that they could beat Frieza!"

"What you did was quite impressive, girl," Bardock stated in a low tone that made Videl cringe.

"Why are you here anyway?" Gohan questioned, still not quite understanding the situation,"You don't have halos, so you're obviously not dead. That's not possible though."

"They've been given a second chance, Gohan. Being good for 40 years will do that for you, I guess. I got the same for, well, saving Earth so many times." Goku chuckled; Gohan seemed to be happy to finally meet his grandparents.

"They're not even out of their breeding stage yet." Vegeta informed with a smirk,"You might end up having to help raise your own uncle."

Gohan put on a large grin and put his hand behind his head,"Uncle, huh? If that does happen, I hope he turns out better than the last one."

This caused everyone in the room to burst out laughing, save for Videl and Dende, as they didn't know about Raditz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Soon everyone had parted ways, except for Gohan, his family, and Videl. They had long since landed, and were now walking along a path that lead to the Son house, Videl was lagging behind to take in the scenery.

"So, Gohan, that Videl is quite the looker, isn't she?" Goku said, trying to make his son blush, and was succeeding.

"Well... yeah, I guess she is..."

After that Bardock spoke,"Yes, even I have to say that you have good taste."

This cause Goku and Gohan to laugh, thinking about how similar Videl is to Fasha.

Upon arriving at the house, Bardock smilied,"It looks cozy."

"It is, and we just so happen to have one guest bedroom, so I guess you're in luck."

This made Videl pout,"If they're taking the quest bedroom, then where am I supposed to sleep."

Fahsa grabbed her shoulders from behind and lowered her mouth to her left ear,"You could always sleep with Gohan. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," She whispered in a sultry voice that made Videl's face go redder than what should be considered humanly possible.

Fasha stood back up and started laughing.

"I also want you both to be careful of my wife, she's-"

"Goku, who the hell are these three?"

It seemed they were about to find out first-hand.

"Well... these two are my mother and father, and the girl back there blushing redder than a shepards sunset is Videl, Gohan's martial arts student. Isn't that great? Family and someone who-" Goku was cut off by pain; _A lot_ of pain. ChiChi stood over him with a dented frying pan in her hand.

"No, it isn't great! I could have handled you and Videl, but I can't feed two more Saiyans! Now you two, if you want to stay here you'll have to earn your keep. I want you to go and find some meat."

"You want us to hunt? That's all we have to do to be able to stay here?" Bardock asked with suprise. ChiChi nodded in response.

"We'll then, earning a place to stay will be easier than we thought. Hunting is one of many Saiyan's favorite past-times." Fasha said, happy that she would be able to earn her place.

"I know." ChiChi said while dragging Goku inside.

A couple hours later, Bardock and Fahsa came home with several fish and just as many deer. As the ones who caught and killed them, they were the ones to clean them.

ChiChi came out of the house and walked around back to the cleaning racks,"Oh my, you have most certainly earned you first week's stay. All of this will only last about that long."

The night went along peacefully, Fasha had hit Bardock upside the head with a metal bench for being an ass, and he was already just as scared of Chi-Chi as his son was. Then they got a phone call from Bulma, who was suprised when a female voice that did NOT belong to ChiChi answered her. Gohan took the phone from his grandmother, and spoke to Bulma,"Hello, Bulma."

"Gohan... who exactly was that?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. Now, what is it you wanted to talk about."

"I was just calling to remind you that you are supposed to bring Videl by tomorrow for a reading, and that I have some information as to why it might be so high."

Gohan found this interesting. He had equated her high power to mere talent,"Thank you, Bulma. I think she'll like to hear about this." He then hung up. It seems that things are becoming quite interesting.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. A Saiyan, A God, And An Android

Capsule Corporation

The four immediatly made their way the the room that house the machine, filling the small amount of time it took to get there with idle chatter. Videl followed the routine. She laid on the coushion and waited until Bulma got the reading, then got back out. Quite a boring process, really. Her power had grown quite a bit, leveling out at **395,000**. It wasn't that suprising for it to have grown so much after what she did in the Pendulum Room.

"Wow, it's up there," Said Gohan with a whistle.

"I said I would tell you why." Bulma said while pulling up some files on the computer. This got Videl's Attention. "Are you saying that something besides the training is causing my power to increase?"

"Yes, I am. You remember me taking a sample of your blood the last time you were here?" Videl nodded.

"Well upon looking closely at the strands of DNA, I noticed an Abnormality. There is a protein strand wrapped around the bridges that hold the two main strands together. These seem to act as receptors of outside stimuli. They take in every bit of energy they can gather and store it in the body's cells. They also urge the body along, pushing it to become stronger, to adapt, and survive. But it doesn't end there, something told me to look at the DNA of the other human Z Fighters, you know Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu, and _you_ Gohan. You all have these protein strands as well. It explains how you had so much more power as a child. I have also found old documents of other such humans dating back to ancient times. Our ancestors called these humans "The Ascended", and worshiped them as gods! The life-span is different as well. Pure-bred Saiyans and people with Saiyan blood seem to live much longer than humans. Both "The Ascended" and people with Saiyan blood will most likely live three times as long as the average human, and won't show any signs of aging until the last decade or two of their life." Bulma stopped to catch her breath, she hadn't taken a breath since she began her explanation.

[Note: GT and A Hero's Legacy are both non-canon when it comes to this story. However, Super Saiyan 4 still exists.]

Gohan and Videl were speachless.

Gohan was the first to speak up,"You've... really outdone yourself this time, Bulma. Making such a discovery simply because you were curious."

"But of course. I amthe smartest girl in the world after all."

"If we all share this protein strand, then why did I become so much more powerful. Is it because I'm half-saiyan? And what about Videl? How does she have so much power when she has only been training for a few weeks?"

"Your power probably does have to do with the fact that you have saiyan blood. As for Videl, what form do you use when you train with her?

"Super Saiyan 2. The protein strands have been collecting my energy..." At this Bulma simply nodded.

"Anyways we have something else to talk about. Last night a girl answered the phone, and it wasn't Videl." Bulma thought Gohan was cheating on Videl, even though they aren't even together.

"That was my grandmother, Fa-" Gohan was cut off by Bulma.

"You expect me to believe that? You must be stupid!"

"Actually, Mrs. Briefs," Videl started, earning Bulma's attention,"he's telling the truth. his grandparents were given a second chance and are living with us."

"Oh, sorry Gohan." Gohan was scowling harder than he ever has. Bulma then took on a sultry voice. "When you say "us", that means you're living there as well, right? They no doubt have the guest bedroom. Where did you sleep?"

Videl blushed heavily. "I slept on the couch," This wasn't a complete lie, but it was still a lie.

Flashback

_Everyone had eaten and was about to go to bed. Videl lied down on the couch. She frowned when she felt the couch shift slightly. She looked up to see Fasha shooting her an evil grin,"__**Trying to avoid sleeping with him, eh? Such a shy girl.**__"_

_"__**Oh, shut up! I'll sleep wherever I damn well please!**__" Fasha had been teasing her ever since Vegeta had called her "Gohan's woman"._

_"__**Oh, well. You're missing out, though.**__"_

_"__**Whatever.**__"____After this Fasha just walked off with a laugh._

_Later of course, Videls back and neck began to ache. _

_"__**Damn! Why does this couch have to be so uncomfortable**__," She said as she stood up and cracked her neck and back. She didn't want to sleep on the couch anymore. She growled as she made her way to Gohan's room. She opened the door and saw him sprawled out across his bed. She walked over to him and moved his left leg over a bit._

_"__**Wha... Videl? Wha's goin' on?**__" He asked, still half asleep._

_"__**The couch was too stiff, so I'm going to sleep with you**__," She said as she laid on her side, using his upper arm as a pillow._

_"__**Oh, okay.**__" He said, already asleep._

_Videl had never had a better night's sleep._

End Flashback

"Oh, I see." Bulma had already figured the situation out,"So you slept with Gohan."

Videl blushed even harder. She still remembered the smile Fasha gave her the next morning. It said 'See, I was right'.

"Thank you for the Information, Bulma. I was wondering if we could use the Gravity Room. It could make Videl a hell of a lot stronger."

"Sure, but you'll have to kick Vegeta out first."

"No problem there."

As Gohan and Videl made their way to the Gravity Room, she asked him what exactly it was.

"It manipulates earth's gravity, making you heavier. It' great for training." He explained as Videl listened in fascination.

When they got there, they could hear Vegeta training inside. He became extremely pissed when the door opened and the gravity returned to normal.

"What the hell do you want, brat? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I was hoping we could use the Gravity Room."

"If you want to use it, then you'll have to fight me for the right."

"Fine by me."

Wastelands, Two Miles South

"Do you seriously think you can beat me, boy?" Vegeta asked in a giddy voice. He was happy to finally see some real action.

"Damn right, I do. You'll go down easy enough," Gohan stated in an equally happy voice.

Vegeta laughed,"We'll see about that."

Vegeta

They started immediatly. They charged each other, and transformed into Full-Power Super Saiyans upon meeting each other with a heavy exchange of blows, forming a large crater under them. They began to ascend to the sky. Gohan dodged Vegeta's last two punches and a kick before landing a Chikyo Chagi on Vegeta's neck, sending him flying towards the the crater they started at. Vegeta stopped himself and powered up farther, shooting back towards Gohan. Vegeta was to fast for Gohan to react to, and landed a barrage of punches to his stomach. Gohan regained his composure and caught Vegeta's hands. Gohan proceeded to knee vegeta in his chin. He then grabbed Vegeta by his leg, and began to spin until he gained enough momentum. He let go, and Vegeta shot towards a rock. Vegeta stopped himself before he hit it. The sudden loss of speed generated a blast of air that obliterated the landscape behind him. Gohan was already speeding towards him. Before Gohan reached Vegeta, he decided to take things a step farther. He ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and began a violent assault. Gohan landed multiple devestating blows:

A right hook to the jaw, followed by a straight to the solar plexus. Not letting Vegeta recover, he landed a Roundhouse Kick to his face, then an elbow to the chin, followed by a 360 Crescent Kick to the shoulder. He then followed up with a Flashkick that caught a doubled-over Vegeta in the ribs. Vegeta shot Gohan a glare before recieving a angled Shadowless Kick to the sternum, which sent him plummeting to the ground. Upon hitting the ground he powered down to his base state.

Upon recovering, he spoke up,"Very well, boy. You and your woman may use the Gravity Room tomorrow. It seems I haven't been training hard enough."

Gohan nodded, then headed towards Videl, who's mouth was hanging open.

"Gohan, that was awesome! Even I can't fight as well as that."

Gohan let out a hearty laugh,"Well, that's to be expected. I have a hell of a lot more combat experience than you."

This statement didn't please Videl at all,"I've been fighting dangerous criminals for years! What exactly have you done that can top that?"

"I've been fighting people like us since I was five," He said, finishing with another laugh.

"You have? That's... kind of sad. You were never given a chance to be normal."

"I wouldn't think too much about. I'm happy enough." He looked to the sky, and saw something he didn't like very much at all. there as a large ball of white flames heading towards the planet. He then noticed something in the center. It appeared to be a person. He took a defensive posture, but was suprised when the mass of pure energy simply slammed into the ground, leaving a large crater. Gohan approched the freshly made hole cautiously. Sure enough, there was a man in the middle. He was radiating a pure light, and a bright blue aura poured off of his body. He looked to be quite young, sixteen at the most. His skin was like elastic stretched over pure muscle. Upon seeing him herself, Videl let out a whistle. He was obviously a fighter, as his body was graced with numerous scars. He had slim, angular face that one would expect from royalty. His hair was dirty blonde in color, wavy and brushed to the back with a single strand hanging over his face. His eyelids shot open, revealing pure white irises that held a red glint. The young man tried to stand up, only for immense pain to shoot from his skull all the way down his spine. The the face he made as he held his head before losing conciousness again made the two watching him cringe.

"I think should help him, Gohan." Videl's voice was full of worry.

"I think it would be awefully rude not to. Let's take him to capsule corp." He replied with a heavy amount of unease. The man infront of them radiated nothing but pure power. Gohan had never felt anything like it.

Videl jumped into the crater, and went to pick the injured fighter up. Upon making skin contact, a warm feeling of absolute bliss washed over her. she didn't know what the feeling was, but the temptation to stay like that forever scared the living shit out of her, so she pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled after regaining her composure.

When she touhed him, Gohan could practically see the pleasure hit her. It wasn't natural, that's for damn sure.

"I don't know," He said in a serious tone as he floated down to the man. He went to pick him up as well, and was hit with a feeling of pure peace. He pulled away immediatly, and observed the man for a moment. He realized that it wasn't contact with his body that was causing it. It was contact with the aura that he was eminating.

Back at CC, Vegeta had noticed the immense power the man was putting out, and went back to the location of his and Gohan's match to investigate. He soon landed on site, and made his way over to the crater and was greeted with troubled looks from Gohan and Videl.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, slightly angry that they hadn't done something about the potential threat.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Gohan said, not knowing what the hell was going on either.

Vegeta hovered down,"I'm taking him back to Capsule Corporation. You had better come with me." He then bent down to pick him up, only to be hit with an extremely powerful arc of electricity and slung into the side of the deep hole they were currently in. He looked at the man in suprise. Videl broke into a laughing fit, but stopped upon recieving a classic Vegeta death glare.

Gohan spoke up,"It seems that I'm the most fit to cary him back. I guess I'll get to spend a couple of minutes in Zen." He picked the man up (getting a little tired of that word), and gently threw him over his shoulder. The trio and their guest made their way back to Capsule Corp.

Capsule Corporation

When they arrived the first thing Bulma noticed was the man, then she noticed that Gohan looked higher than a hippie on 4/20.

"Who is this, Gohan?"

"I couldn't care less about who he is." Gohan sounded just as high as he looked.

Bulma sighed.

"We don't know who he is. All we need to know right now is exactly how powerful he is."

"Does he really seem that strong?" Bulma was concerned. She had never heard so much worry in Vegeta's voice.

"If he turns out to be hostile, we're screwed," Vegeta said in a slightly dark tone.

"Good to know. Lets get him in the machine."

As they walked she looked at Gohan again,"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"The aura the boy is putting out seems to do something to your mind, or in my case, shock the hell out of you and send you flying."

"I see." She didn't say anything else.

**This next bit would seem a bit ridiculous, so I just wanted to say that the room the machine is in contains the energy of whomever the machine is used on.**

After entering the room, the first step was to pry the stranger from Gohan's grip. Upon succeding they quickly placed him on the coushion to escape the aura's effects. Bulma pressed the two buttons and flipped the switch. The room began to shake. Everything in the room, save for most essential things; for which Bulma invented a special coating that shielded them from energy, making them easy to salvage should this room be destroyed, began to float and started to disentigrate. Upon getting a reading, the machine powered down, and any objects still intact fell to the ground. There was no way the number on the wall was correct. Even with millions of years to train and become stronger, there was no possible way that a fighter could have such a high power level.

25,450,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ,000,000,000,000

"Twenty-five quindecillion, four hundred fifty quattuordecillion? That's Impossible!" Bulma began to desperatly recalibrate the machine. When she finished, she started the machine again. The reading was about the same, and the tension in the room was tangible. Gohan looked at the man. He was heavily injured, to the point of not being able to stand, so he probably only had a small portion of his full power. His eyes began to open and he sat up with a slight groan. He took in his surroundings and noticed the four people in front of him. Three of them seemed to be fighters, and taking defensive stances.

"What the hell is wrong with you three? You're looking at me like I'm some kind of creature that should not exist in the world I created."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. When they did, the three's eyes widened and looked at the monitor again. They went on to look at him in pure shock. They didn't want to believe him, but only a god could have such power.

"Perhaps that was a bit too much. Allow me to take away that shock of yours." His eyes flashed, and the four people forgot what had scared them so badly. The feeling was odd. Knowing that there was more to this man, but not being able to recall what it wasn no matter how hard they tried. All they knew was that he was powerful.

"What did you do, boy? You will tell me who you are this instant, or I will-" Vegeta didn't finish his sentence. The man's eyes had begun change. Red was spreading across his irises, starting at his pupils.

"_I will not be talked to in such a way, __**Vegeta**__._" He raised his hand, and the aura around him pulsed. He stared Vegeta down through his fingers, and his aura pulsed again. Vegeta looked around and noticed that everything and everyone was gray and unmoving. He and the man were the only ones who seemed normal. Then a blast of energy blew through his chest, and his surroundings turned back to normal. Vegeta looked at his chest, only to himself completely unharmed, or so he thought. In the next instant an overwhelming pain spread from where he expected the hole to be and coursed through his body. He fell to the ground writhing and screaming in agony. The one who caused this pain was giving him a cold stare. Gohan looked at him then at Vegeta.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I have punished him for being disrespectful. The effects should wear off shortly. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Ryuuzu Kirikaze, though I also go by countless other names as well. You have my apologies, as it seems that I have been unable to gain your trust." Ryuuzu then walked over to Vegeta, whose screams had turned to hoarse rasps. Ryuuzu crouched and placed two fingers over Vegeta's heart. Vegeta's eyes opened wide then closed comletely. Gohan gasped, thinking he was dead. Then he heard Vegeta begin to snore.

"Oh, he's just asleep. I thought you killed him!" Gohan seemed to be calming down a bit now. It was obvious that Ryuuzu was not hostile, but they would have to watch it with the insults.

"You, Gohan, should get him to a bed. And you, Bulma, should set aside some painkillers and a glass of water for him. When he wakes up he is going to have one hell of a migrane."

They did as they were told. Before Ryuuzu was able to walk off, Bulma stopped him and handed him a small bean. "Ah, a Senzu Bean," Ryuuzu said in a knowing voice.

"You sure seem to know alot." Bulma was in a state of wonder. How did he know about earth's vegetation when he had just arrived.

"Yes, people on certain planets worship me for my knowledge."

"You're considered a god?"

"Indeed I am. The people of Verkon called me 'Infinitus Scientia'. Infinite Knowledge. They said such things as 'May the knowledge of Infinitus keep you safe' and 'May your luck bloom under Scientia's all-knowing guidance." He said before eating the Senzu. His power jumped and for a moment, Bulma floated above the ground.

Ryuuzu looked at the panel on the wall. "You may want to perform another reading. That number is far smaller than it should be."

"You're... even stronger than that?" Bulma's grew wide. Ryuuzu was already laying back down on the coushion. Bulma pushed the table into the machine and flipped the switch.

This time things were different, the tiles began to crack, float, and combust under his power. Flames of pure white covered any unprotected objects that weren't destroyed the first time. The monitor on the wall flashed the number.

520,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000

Bulma stared at the screen with a blank expression, unable to say anything. He was twenty times stronger now. Ryuuzu walked down the hall, humming in a bored voice.

"Where are you going?" Bulma yelled down the hall. She hadn't expected him to simply leave.

"I'm going to earn my stay here. I have one hundred Zeni on my person at the moment. There is a fighting cage where bets are made in Satan City. I'm going to take my money there and double it. I will double my winnings multiple times, and I'll continue doing so until I have a decent amount. A couple million Zeni or so. Then I will bring it back to you."

"Oh-" Bulma stopped. Where had he gotten one hundred Zeni? He had just gotten here. She looked up and saw him smirking. He was holding a small blue bag with the Capsule Corporation logo on it, dangling it from side to side. She screamed upon seeing this and reached for her hip, where the bag had been seconds before. She was going to give that hundred Zeni to Trunks so he could buy himself some candy. She looked up and was about to protest, but he was already gone.

A few hours later, Gohan found Bulma sitting in the lobby with a pissed off look on her face.

"What's wrong, Bulma? Is Ryuuzu still here?"

"Hell no, he isn't! He robbed me and left!"

It was then that Ryuuzu walked in carrying several bags. He walked over to Bulma and emptied them, revealing a massive amount of money.

"Forty-five million zeni. I hope this much pays for my stay here."

"Did you steal all of that?" Gohan's voice was low.

"Idiot," Was Ryuuzu's only reply.

Bulma looked at Ryuuzu like he was a complete retard.

"I tried to tell you that you didn't have to pay me, but you had already left. Gohan, take this money to your mother. She needs it more than I do."

Gohan looked at her for a moment. It seemed that this was her final descision. He collected the money and put it back in the bags.

Ryuuzu was walking towards the living quarters, once again singing as he walked.

"He sure does like to sing." Bulma said with a slightly bored tone. "At least he's good at it."

She and Gohan talked for a few minutes before Gohan left with the money. Videl had gone back to her own home to visit her father, who had long since accepted Gohan as her teacher. He had gotten over his loss, and stuck to his principle that she could be with a boy only if he was stronger than him.

Son Home

Everyone was rigid. Goku said that a massive energy signature had landed on Earth. No one in the house doubted him, and they did not know if the newcomer was hostile or not. All they new was that Goku had said that if the source of the immense energy he was feeling turned out to be hostile, all they would be able to do is pray. Then Gohan walked in, carrying four bags. He looked at his father, gave a nod of acknowledgement, and spoke,"There's nothing to worry about, everyone. The owner of th energy my father felt isn't hostile."

Everyone was relieved and didn't think any more about it. The Saiyans however, were curious.

"You know who it is, Gohan?" Goku was suprised. He didn't know how Gohan knew the source of their former unease.

"Not really, I just met him. He came plummeting to the ground from outside the atmosphere. He's currently staying at Capsule Corp."

"Is he as powerful as my son seems to think he is?" Bardock asked in a slightly apprehensive tone.

"We got a reading on his power level. Even when he was to weak to even stand, his power level was over_ twenty-five quindecillion_. When I last saw him, he carried himself differently. He was fully healed, and was easily twenty times stronger than that."

Goku's eyes widened, but then he returned to his normal self,"Well, even if he is that strong, I guess we have nothing to worry about. What's with the bags?"

"Oh, these?" Gohan said before setting the two bags he was holding down, then letting the ones on his shoulders slide off his arms. He then unzipped them, revealing all of the money.

Chi-Chi screamed,"Gohan, where did you get all of that money? Did you steal it?" She asked before bursting into tears, babbling about her son being a criminal.

"Stealing, huh? Maybe you're cooler than I thought," Fasha said in a teasing, sultry voice that earned her an odd look from Bardock. She continued to look at Gohan, and licked her lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bardock whispered to her in a disgusted tone,"That's your grandson!"

"But he's attractive, though," Fasha pouted.

Bardock clicked his tongue. What was he going to do with this perverted woman?

"I didn't steal _**anything**_. Ryuuzu gave me this money. He won all of it in a legal gambling pit. He was going to use it to pay for his stay at Bulma's house, but she didn't want it. So she gave it to me. I don't think Ryuuzu cared that his hard earned money was given away by the person it was for, though."

Gohan looked at Fasha and Bardock, who were still arguing. He wondered how strong they were.

"Hey, _ojiisan_ and _obaasan _(I had to use Japanese. I'm getting tired of boring english). How strong are the two of you, anyway? You both look kind of weak, at least compared to me, Vegeta, and my father."

_**They both blinked a couple of times. **_

Bardock spoke first,"Well before we were killed, My power level was around 10,000, and Fasha's was a little over 6,000. That shouldn't be the case anymore, though. We've been training in hell for the past forty years, and recieved a Zenkai upon being brought back to life by King Yemma."

Fasha's face fell,"When Bardock entered hell, He told me and his team what had happened. Raditz was told as well when he died." She smiled weakly moment before continuing. "He took the truth hard, and started keeping the peace in hell with us. He was offered a second chance as well, but he refused. He felt that he deserved an eternity of pain."

Fasha's voice was filled with sorrow and anger. Her hair flashed gold, but almost instantly returned to normal. This caused looks of suprise on The Saiyan male's faces. Then Fasha did something Bardock had never seen her do. She bagan to cry. Heavily. He pulled her to his chest, trying his best to comfort her. He had never dealt with this before. He gave Chi-Chi a pleading look. Chi-Chi put one hand on her side and the other on her shoulder, leading her to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Orange Star High

It had been a couple of days since Fasha's breakdown, everything was back to normal. The classes today were more boring than Gohan remembered them being. During the third class of the day, Gohan's phone (which he had gotten recently) began to vibrate, indicating a text. The name of the sender was "Crystal Gero".

"Crystal... Gero?" Gohan was confused. He began to wonder who sent the message, and started picking apart the name. "Crystal" was obviosly a female's name, and "Gero" obviously ment "Dr. Gero".

"Android 18? How did she get my number, though? And why would she send me a text?" By this time, Videl was eyeing Gohan's phone. When he opened the text her eyes became full of fury, and Gohan's were filled with suprise, shock, and a bit of terror. The text was a picture of #18 using a... _dildo_.

"Oh... I see." Gohan chuckled nervously in between every syllable. These tiny laughs turned into slight sobs, followed by a loud groan. Under the picture it said,"For you, my savior."

Then another text came. It only had one word: Outside. Gohan's and Videl's heads snapped towards the window. On the ground below stood #18 waving at them. She blew Gohan a kiss, and flew off. By this time Erasa and Sharpner had seen the picture on Gohan's phone. They were equally suprised when they saw the woman in the photo standing outside. Erasa closed the phone to ensure no one else saw the lewd photo.

"That's a... pretty straight-forward way of showing interest. I didn't know you had it in you, Brains. Getting such a beautiful girl to like you, that is." Sharpner joked whiled looking at Videl

Gohan didn't know what to do what-so-ever. Something about #18's eyes scared the hell out of him. Underneath the lust was a tiny glint that said,"If you turn me down, I _**will**_ kill you."

"What should I do?" Gohan's brain had never worked so hard to comprehend a situation in his life. He groaned again and put his head on his desk.

The next day was going to be hell, unbeknownst to Gohan. In the middle of their math class, Someone kicked the door in. This vandal was revealed to be Android 18. Gohan put his head down so she wouldn't see him.

"Where is Son Gohan?" She asked the teacher in a condescending tone. Before he could answer, our favorite blonde airhead decided to open her mouth.

"He's right here, silly!" Erasa said without a second thought, pointing to the hybrid beside her. Gohan and Videl gawked at her. Her stupidity was somehow admirable.

"What?" She asked in ditzy voice.

"Erasa... you're so... ugh." Videl couldn't even form a coherent sentence. The blonde's blatant ignorance was making her head throb. Her best friend truly was an idiot. Gohan lifted his head off his desk and groaned. No point trying to hide now. Although, "_trying_" would have eventually turned into "_tried_" anyhow.

"So he is. Are you trying to hide from me, Gohan?" She said in a playful voice.

"Tried is more like it." He said while scratching the back of his head. He still didn't understand the situation. He _thought _that she was with Krillin, though now that he thought about it, there was no evidence supporting this.

"I don't understand, 18. What Have _**I **_done to earn your affection?" Gohan truly was clueless.

"You saved my life, did you not? I'd say it's only natural that I take a liking to you." Gohan then remembered damaging Cell to the point of regurgitating 18.

"So I did. It doesn't matter though, I'm-"

"You're what?" Android 18 didn't like the way his sentence was going, so she cut him off in the most threatening tone she could muster.

"_Taken_, 18. I'm _taken_." Videl looked up at him, blushing. Android 18 looked at him with a scowl on her face. This scowl turned into a sad frown. She began to pout.

Gohan had never seen 18 make such a face he decided that one date couldn't hurt.

"Fine, 18. One date. ONE!" He said before sitting back down. He put his face in his hands. He had just signed his own death warrant.

18's face brightened,"Good. To ensure you don't dissapoint me, I will be choosing where we go. I'll come by your house tomorrow."

"What?" Gohan yelled, only to realize that she was already gone. He sighed, picked up his class materials and left with Videl following close behind. The entire event had left his class stunned.

Son Home

Gohan was dressed in a tight-fitting, pitch-black turtleneck sweater, expensive charcoal slacks, and black loafers. He was sitting on the couch. Waiting. His mother walked up and gasped at his appearance.

"Gohan..." She started before her face contorted into the happiest looking smile Gohan had ever seen. "You look amazing. Why are you so well dressed?"

Before he could answer there was a soft knock on the door. Chi-Chi answered it and gasped once more upon seeing an equally well dressed blonde beauty.

Chi-Chi was speachless. Her inability to form words was incresed when she walked over to Gohan and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you ready for what I have planned?" She asked in a seductive voice.

That truly was the million dollar question.


	3. A Powerful Teacher With Harmful Ideas

But even such a high-stake question needs an answer.

"No, I'm not. Even so, I don't have much of a choice but to go through with the experience, do I?" Gohan was already pinching the bridge of his nose, and they hadn't even left the house yet.

"Very good! Such understanding deserves a reward." She said before kissing him. On the lips. Right in front of his mother. Chi-Chi wouldn't have cared if she was told about this beforehand.

"Where do you get off, missy? I'll have you know that my son is taken!" Chi-Chi was livid. She didn't know this woman. What business did she have kissing her son?

"Am I supposed to care?" This comment left Chi-Chi speechless.

"How rude! You will-" Chi-Chi started only to realize she was alone. She flopped down on the couch and pouted.

Elsewhere

"So, 18, where are we going?"

"First you'll be taking me to the Seraphym. It's an expensive five-star restraunt in west city."

"How expensive?" Gohan had the distinct feeling that it was going to be too expensive for him.

"12,000 Zeni per person." Android 18 said flatly.

"What?" Gohan was so suprised that he fell out of the air and hit the ground. #18 landed next to him.

"Do you not have the money?" She asked in a slightly angry tone.

"No, I have the money, but we'll have to go to Satan City to get it." He found himself shrinking away from her gaze.

Satan City Bank

Upon arriving at the bank, the first thing they noticed was that it was being robbed. Again.

"Oh, not this shit again! It looks like it's the same thugs as last time too. **I don't have time for this bullshit!**" Gohan was under enough pressure already. This was unbelievable! These were the same thugs he beat the shit out of on his first day of school. He walked over to them and earned their attention by breaking one of the thug's jaw with a right hook.

"Do you half-wit thieves ever learn?" He yelled before knocking another of the robbers out with a Flashkick to the chin.

"Seriously, what gives you the right to interupt my day-to-day activities?" He continued before knocking a third goon flat with a sharp kick to the ribs. This display caused the leader to run, he failed to take into account the amused android who was standing in his path.

"Move." She said simply before knocking him out with a flick to the forehead.

Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply. This date had him more on edge than he wished to admit. They quickly made their withdraw, recieved their thanks and admiration from the local police force, and left. They took flight and made their way to West City. Upon landing in front of the Seraphym they recieved vicious glares from a local gang. They payed them no mind and went inside. After convincing the clerk that their money was real, they paid their fee and sat at a table.

"You had best not eat like a hog as you usually do, Gohan." 18 said in a menacing voice. He was not going to mess this up for her.

"Understood."

Their food arrived shortly (I don't care enough to tell you what they ordered). Halfway through their meal, the thugs who were watching the entrance walked up to them with smug looks on their face.

"Hey, assholes! We don't like the way you ignored us earlier, so you're going to pay us some compensation. 4,500 Zeni should do it." A skinny man holding a knife said.

Gohan looked at him with a face that held annoyance,"Get lost, punks."

This angered the malnourished thug, causing him to thrust his knife towards Gohan's face. However, his anger turned to shock when the blade simply bent against his skin. Gohan reached up and "lightly" tapped him on his chest. He staggered for a moment before falling on his back. Gohan continued to eat. 18, however, didn't want any more interruptions. She quickly knocked the four remaining thugs out, sat back down, and finished her meal as well. When they finished they didn't leave immediatly. Gohan decided to speak.

"This was suprising, 18. I didn't expect you would get me to take you to dinner."

"What did you expect, then?"

"I'm not sure."

Gohan looked at his watch,"Damn, it's already that late? Sorry 18, I have school tomorrow."

"This isn't over, Gohan. I am far from satisfyed."

"Right..."

Orange Star High

Gohan quickly got in his seat. He turned to Videl and smiled a rather fake smile.

"How was your date, Gohan?" Erasa asked, making Videl scowl.

"It would have been better if I wasn't forced into it." He said sourly.

There was talk of a new teacher. No one had seen him/her so everyone was making a game as to what he/she might be like. A few minutes later the door opened and in walked a well dressed Ryuuzu Kirikaze. The entire class was silent until he set some papers down on the desk in front of the large blackboard and spoke,"Hello, class. I am your new teacher Ryu-"

Hew was cut off by cheers from a multitude of salivating females.

"This hunk is our new teacher?"

"This is the best day of my life!"

"I think I'm in love! L-O-V-E!"

"I came!"

This last comment was made by Erasa. Gohan sniffed the air and realized that she wasn't joking. he put his head in his hands, silently wishing he was sitting somewhere else. The cheers didn't die down until Ryuuzu silenced them himself.

"**Will you insignificant pieces of shit shut the hell up already?**" He yelled in a very intimidating voice. Silence insued. at least until Gohan stood up and spoke.

"Ryuuzu, what are you doing here?"

"Teaching, obviously. Dumbass..." Gohan realized that was as good of an answer he was going to get. Ryuuzu then spoke to the entire class.

"First, class, we'll start off with some simple history. By show of hands, how many of you believe in aliens?"

Only one other person besides Gohan and Videl raised his hand. Gohan already didn't like where this was going, but he played along to save himself from Ryuuzu's wrath.

"What kind of bullshit question is that? There's no such thing as aliens." A jock said in an all-knowing tone.

"Oh, my. If ignorance is bliss, then you must be the happiest person alive. Such a waste of two million years of controlled evolution." Ryuuzu said while slowly looking towards Gohan.

"It doesn't matter. Today the false notion that humanity is alone in this universe will be banished from your insignificant human minds forever. I have a guest for you today, I think a couple of you will be suprised." Ryuuzu stated simply while gazing at Gohan and Videl. "You may enter, Frieza."

Gohan and Videl stood up quickly and took slightly defensive postures. And looked on with apprehensive looks as Frieza, who happened to be in his final form, entered the room. Frieza turned his attention towards Gohan, whom he soon recognized from Namek. The two stared each other down for a moment, Gohan took note of the halo. he was still dead, at least. Suddenly, some of the more open minded girls in the class erupted into nonsense.

"That's an alien?"

"He's hot!"

"I wonder how he works..."

"I came again!"

This comment was of course made by Erasa. Gohan didn't need confirmation this time, as the proof was on her seat (jesus this story has changed). Gohan groaned and pulled at his hair. What the hell was Ryuuzu thinking.

[Before you try to put this part down, you might want to remember who Ryuuzu is.]


	4. Revenge At Last

**Gohan Felt The Need To Voice This Question**

"Ryuuzu, what the hell are you thinking? Surely you know how dangerous Frieza is!" Ryuuzu answered by pointing to himself and then pointing at Gohan, following up with a questioning gesture.

Ryuuzu had pretty much said,"I'm here, you're here, what's the problem?"

Gohan sat back down in defeat, causing Frieza to smirk.

"Today, class we will-" Ryuuzu stopped. He looked over at Frieza, who happened to be being harassed by Erasa.

"You know, for an alien, you're kind of cute," She said, earning her a disgruntled look from the former tyrant.

"Cute? You think of I, Lord Frieza, former galactic tyrant as _**cute**_?" He asked in a digusted voice, earning him a nod from the idiotic blonde. "You insolent human wench, **I'll see you dead**!"

He then sent a punch at the oblivious teen, only for it to be stopped by one Ryuuzu Kirikaze, who had caught Frieza's wrist between his thumb and index finger. With a quick application of pressure, Ryuuzu broke said wrist causing Frieza to howl in pain.

"Calm down Frieza." He said simply. There was concentrated killing intent and bloodlust rolling off of him. Frieza stared at him wide-eyed before nodding dumbly. He sat on the floor nursing his broken wrist.

"Today, class, I will be showing you the fight between the one you know as Son Goku, and Frieza, the Alien on the floor." Ryuuzu said flatly while walking towards the projector.

Gohan took a moment to voice his heartfelt, confused opinion,"How the hell are you going to do that, Ryuuzu? There were no camera's on Namek!"

Ryuuzu smiled. He was getting on Gohan's nerves, and was having fun doing so.

"Watch carefully, class." He said before his eyes lit up with a red aura. He looked at the projector, which began to glow the same color red. It turned on and the white vinyl that was pulled down over the board showed the formal martial arts chamion Son Goku standing across from Frieza. They soon launched into action. as the fight escalated, Goku began loosing. The clip continued until Goku used the Spirit Bomb on Frieza (The clip Ryuuzu shows them is the same as the fight in the anime.)

"Does anyone have any questions?"

"Ryuuzu-sensei, they used the same energy stuff that gohan does. What is is?"

"Good question. That, dear students, is known as Ki. It is the life energy that every living thing has. It has recently been slandered, something that did not please me."

Another student raised his hand,"You know alot about Ki. Are you able to use it?"

"Yes I am," Ryuuzu replied before smiling,"but most of my techniques use Yōki."

This caused Gohan to shoot out of his chair,"**Isn't Yōki only used by demons**?"

Ryuuzu smirked,"Of course, that's what I am after all. I myself am a Celestial Body, a demon who has gone through the stages of hell to gain access to heaven. Upon entering heaven I was purified, and given permission to roam all three realms freely (Heaven, Earth, and Hell). My true form is a massive demonic dragon known as a Hellfire Black."

Most of the students looked at him with fear in their eyes. Gohan and Videl somehow weren't that suprised. Admiration had somehow made it's way into Erasa's eyes. I don't think we'll ever know how that blonde's head works.

"So... can you demonstrate one of you techniques to us?" A brave student said with interest in his voice.

Ryuuzu thought about which of his techniques would do the ver least damage to the planet. He looked out the window to see a completely uninhabited mountain in the distance.

"I suppose so..." He trailed off while walking to the window. He opened it, and extended his right arm. He formed a "gun" with his index finger (just search finger gun in google images). The students gathered around him with Gohan and Videl in front at his sides. Frieza floated above him. A tiny transparent, sky-blue orb formed at the tip of his finger

"Shinrabanshōtaihō!" Ryuuzu called out. The blue orb flashed and shot off towards the mountain. The result was an archetypical mushroom cloud with a pileus cap. The cap extended to the ground, forming a cloudy dome. The dome then lit up in a bright red flash, signifying a secondary explosion. when the dust cleared a crated easily 20 miles in diameter showed itself. it was outide the limits of the city slightly off in the distance, but the students could see it from the third floor.

'_Luckily that area is completely uninhabited_.' Ryuuzu thought before his voice rolled over the students," That was an incredibly weak version of my signature technique. If I had used it at full power, this planet would be gone."

The students were silent, and Frieza was smirking at their ignorance in the subject of Ki. Gohan and Videl didn't need to show a reaction, as they knew just about everything about Ki.

A few minutes passed before The four fighters in the room felt a presence on the fringe of their senses. They immediately recognized it.

"Goddammit, Vegeta" Ryuuzu said as the former prince stopped and stared at Frieza. The prince smirked when he realized the opportunity he had. He disappeared and reappeared behind Frieza. He wasted no time and drove his hand through Frieza's back. Soon after Frieza dissapeared, much to the prince's chargin.

"Oh well. I've wanted to to that for a long time"

The student were unable to talk for the rest of the day.


End file.
